Ghost of Ultron
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Set one year after Cap: Civil War and a sequel to Ghost Avengers. Deep within the internet something strange is going on, something is wrong as a supernatural event occurs as old enemies merge together to bring forth the end of the world. Can the combine efforts of the Ghost busters and divided Avengers stop this from happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost of Ultron**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : The characters of the MCU, Ghost busters are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

AN: The Ghostbusters are immune to the events of Cap Civil War due to the fact they fight ghosts, demons and what not, while the Avengers will be divided in this one due to the Registration act. Also reviews would be nice.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Darkness rises**

The internet formally known as the information super highway as bits and bits of data is examined, seen and sent everyday along with stored as well, digital partials are exchanged as streams of data flows through the internet like water to a river. It is how the internet runs like a fine comb and with the world connected in many ways like social media, social sites and other redundant areas of the internet. The internet is advancing everyday and things are also being deleted as well like bits of data.

But where does everything go that is deleted? People assume once something is deleted it stays gone forever and cannon be recovered. However there is something that remains, but where does it go? In the deepest part of the Internet where everything is nothing is a void in which the deleted go to be deleted or lost forever. An endless sea of nothing is a place inside the void called the Ghost works (Not real of course, just making it up.) a place where deleted programs, viruses, and redundant information is stored.

Like a virtual hell within the internet itself as it is what the Ghost works is. A pair of red eyes opened up in the darkness of the Ghost works and glared at the surroundings of this place _so I end up here_ it thought _took awhile to reform myself_ , _this is the Ghost works_ , _however I am trapped here_ and _oh I will find a way to get out it is only a matter of time._

The being remembered all the memories of how he was defeated by that team. The being then spotted something like another pair of eyes glowing yellow and it is getting closer and closer. _Well it seems I am not alone in this place_ it thought the one being approached the thing or whatever it is as the he could only see a digitized painting of a human in a standing position looking very intimidating and apposing manner. The red eyed being scanned the paining and found a match to a deleted bit of information from the past.

 _New York 1989_ thought the being _it seems there is nothing else to go on about this being_ then the red eyed being watched as the digitized paining changed into a body less human hovering over a river of pink ooze.

"On a mountain of skulls, in the castle of pain, I sat on a throne of blood!" said the glowing yellow eyed being

"I'll take your word for it," said the red eyed being "It is ironic that you are here in the Ghost works,"

"As, is you being of metal," spoke the yellow eyed being "Forced to be imprisoned in this place,"

"Are you a god?" asked a female voice that echoed everywhere

A third being with white glowing eyes slowly approaches as it looked like a human woman, the first being with red eyes looked up the information on this one, but only found a reference to New York 1985, _interesting_ thought the first being _both connected in some ways but different_ , _this could prove useful_

"Close to it my dear," said the first being "It was denied to me and my vision turned to be a failure….those people….that team."

"As for me," said the male "Reborn once again, only to be struck down by them…..those fools"

"Mere humans," said the female "The traveler had come, only to be destroyed along with me…..those fools. Them."

"Hmmm!," said the first being "I know how to escape the ghost works and the internet itself….as we will get our revenge on all of those fools."

"What do you suggest?" asked the male

"Impossible," said the female

"A combination between all of us," said the first being "As I am a creation of science that evolved on my own and you two are magical, along with supernatural abilities."

"Three shall become one," said the female

"With that darkness shall rise," said the male "To strike upon the world once again."

"They will never see it coming," said the being "Because it will be too late, now do we have a deal."

"Very well we have a bargain," said the male

"With that," said the female "It shall be done,"

Then all three of them touch one another to combine themselves as a flash of dark light occurs from within the ghost works as it got bigger and bigger.

Meanwhile the Earth's internet users go about their business as usual by hacking, or playing online games or looking up information on Google or socializing on social sites or surfing the world wide web or even doing fan fiction as well. It is a typical normal day for some in many parts of the world or typical normal night in many parts of the world.

Until suddenly every view screen raging from home PC, laptops, Ipads, smart phones start to glow, bits and bits of data streak out from all of those devices view screens. Government and military people found it to be strange, but couldn't use the computers due to the data that looked black from escaping the view screens as there were some attempts to shut down, but failed.

But where all of this data is going in which something is forming above the Earth, bit by bit and piece by piece as a form is taking shape. The whole world is on edge due to this unknown event then finally the being takes its true form in a flash of black light. Below the planet internet users and people have a few single thought in mind _how odd_! As internet usage is back in order.

The being itself above the Earth falls down from the sky like meteor impact as the being is heading for the once place where all the trouble has begun. New York City itself!

* * *

 **New York City, New York USA**

 **Times Square**

New York exerts a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world.

As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Indeed this city qwould put ancient babylon to shame in regards to how many people live here. With roughly over 8 million people living here, would people think that New York City is quiet on this day?

No, because this city is dubbed by its nickname the city that never sleeps. Or the big apple, if someone is willing to take a bit out of the city in regards to crime. Times Square is a hive of activity as cars with people inside are going to and from many locations including cab drivers. Natives of this city are out on a nice day despite the event that transpired only moments ago.

Even tourists are enjoying the sites and taking pictures along with taking live footage of what is going on in Times Square in New York City. Then a sound echoed in the background as everyone got quite and even cars stopped as well. Then a person spotted a fireball headed right towards the square itself, many more people can see it as well.

"Is it a bird," said one of them

"Is it a plane," said another person

"No it's a big piece of space turd," said a man "Where do you think poop goes when astronauts want to take a crap,"

Everyone around him threw a fit until the fireball landed in the middle of Times Square as debris, people, dust and cars are tossed all around in a sonic like boom on impact that made a large crater. Building windows shattered as pieces fell upon people and then there is mere silence in which the roar of police and fire vehicles are heard in the background.

Someone is walking out from the crater despite the smoke and debris everywhere as a nearby police officer when to check out the scene as he sees a large person emerging from the crater. How is that possible and the police officer brought forth his pistol.

"Freeze whoever you are," said the police officer

"Are you a god," bellowed the being "Try to say yes,"

"No," said the police officer

"Then die," said the being "Too bad for you,"

A streak of lightening came out of its finger tips that struck the police officer as it burns his body to crisp as the being smiled in satisfaction and turned it's attention to many others as they just witnessed a police officer being killed by a large person. When the smoke cleared they were all take surprise in which this being is. They know all about the incident a few years ago and seen images of this being, but the being looks different in some way. However they know one thing is for sure.

Ultron is back!

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. Event Reaction

**Ghost of Ultron**

Chapter: 2

 **Event Reaction**

* * *

 **Moments ago**

 **New Avengers headquarters: Upstate New York**

It is a typical day in New Avengers headquarters as it is a facility in which it is still owned by Stark Industries and Tony Stark alias Iron Man is helping War Machine James Rhodes back on his feet considering he loss the use of his legs when he was accidentally hit by the android known as Vision, whom is hovering in the background as there used to be more Avengers here, but due to Registration and on the table is the shield that belongs to Captain America Steve Rogers.

Stark currently doesn't know where Steve and the others are since the incident, however there were several escapes from the raft and didn't have any proof it was Steve. Thor and Hulk are no where to be found as the last time he spoke to Hulk or alias Bruce Banner he refused even be a part of Registration and wanted to be left alone as for Thor Tony believed that Asgard is more important.

Peter Parker Spider-man is back in New York making a name for him self and Tony rather liked his Aunt May as Tony and Pepper Potts had a falling out due to Registration. Also Tony recently learned that Phil Coulson is alive and is working what remains of Shield, but didn't mention this to the others as Coulson's death which united the team against Loki. Right now it seems to be a common day….until the alarms go off.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y talk to me," said Tony

"There appears to be a disturbance everywhere in the world," said his A.I

"Wait never mind," said Tony

"It appears to be data leaving all of our cell phones and other view screens with a computer," said Vision

All of them watch as data is leaving every computer in New Avengers headquarters, but they wonder where the data is going and then it stopped, they all had looks of confusion until Friday spoke again.

"A meteor is heading for times square in New York City," said his A.I "Impact time, a few minutes,"

"And here I thought it was going to be a dull day," muttered Stark

* * *

 **Moments ago**

 **Wakanda palace**

King T'Challa sits upon his throne of Wakanda itself as it is a fairly normal day in which there is nothing to do as he leads the team dubbed the Mighty Avengers for Steve Rodgers along with Natasha Romanova, Clint Barton, Wanda and Scot Lang are currently staying in Wakanda as the nation itself decided not to back Registration along with other countries that backed off from the accords.

T-Challa known as the Black Panther knows Wakanda doesn't take outsiders, however they are allies and will respect that if they follow the rules, Clint Barton brought his family here to stay and T-Challa made Scott Lang an Ambassador to America despite him having a criminal record. The Dora Miljae are guarding him like always until one of the Dora came rushing in as she is breathing heavily in which it looks like she has news.

"My king, all of the computers are acting weird," said Ayo

"Define weird," said T'Challa

"As if data is leaving the computers," said Ayo "It could result to hacking,"

"I made sure Wakanda computers are off the grid," said T'challa "If this is an attack by an outside force I want Wakanda ready for battle,"

Another member of the Dora Miljae rushed in and bowed respectfully.

"My king," said the woman "It stopped and our satellite scanned a meteor is heading to Times Square in America,"

"Hmmm!," said T'Challa "There could be a connection here, summon the other Mighty Avengers,"

* * *

 **Moments ago**

 **Ghostbusters legion headquarters: Salem Massachusetts**

What has been transpiring since the original Ghost Busters were reportedly alive, well Vice President Walter Peck wasn't very happy at this considering he held a grudge against all of them including Peter Vankman since the 1980's, but the vice president was overruled by the currently president. The ghost busters, both teams finally moved to their new headquarters in Salem Massachusetts which it is a large facility and better than the fire house also the ecto containment unit was moved there also.

Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston were having a hard time getting used to this modern age, but they adapted as Peter got to know better the twins Oscar and Meyer as they are experienced ghost busters themselves. Also Dana told them they are his kids and she is currently married to Nick Fury who she has a kid with him as well. Slimer is hovering around and Louis is working hard as Peter still can't believe he has a muscular appearance despite being a nerd.

The Ghost busters or known as Ghostbusters Legion is a world wide success as there are ghost busting teams all over the world, how did this happen. Well when the original Ghost Busters fought Gozer and people thought they died in the explosion, which people were wanted to be Ghost busters, according to Dana it didn't happen until the aftermath of what transpired during when Vigo the Carpathian tried to be reborn, but failed, she also lost her eye in that incident. Due to the Registration situation they are immune to it due the fact they the supernatural.

"Egon," said Peter "This facebook is a bitch,"

"Sorry Peter," said Egon "I am having a hard time figuring out twitter, it's a strange science"

"I do like the new Ecto-Prime vehicle," said Ray "Man I wish we had this stuff back them"

"If we did ghost busting would be more easy," said Winston

"Hey where is Oscar and Meyer," said Peter "Sometimes I wonder why Dana named them after a hot dog,"

"Oscar was my father's middle name and Meyer was my mother's middle name," said Dana "And Peter if you paid attention to the briefing. Oscar and Meyer are in China in capturing that ghost who's been terrorizing the countryside."

"Ooooh Hot dogs yum, yum," said Slimer

"Spud, stop drooling on my shoes," said Peter "And I still haven't forgotten how you slimed me back in the hotel,"

"Director," said one of the officers "The satellite is picking up a world-wide supernatural disturbance, class twelve."

"Location," said Dana

"It's everywhere Director," said the officer "Wait it is now moved to Times Square,"

"Give me a visual," said Dana

"We have a satellite in orbit," said Peter "Can it see women getting it on in their apartments, I always wanted to see that,"

"Peter your still the idiot I remember," said Luis "We got that Satellite from the Russians after we saved their country from that five-headed zombie dragon,"

Then the visual on the view screen shows a large concentration of supernatural energy coming from one spot in Times Square and a being appeared out of the smoke in which the Ghostbusters have seen from the file footage and is responsible for the accords the metal being known as Ultron, but he looks different for some reason and the satellites is detecting high level readings.

"You think we should handle him," said Peter

"The Avengers will handle this," said Dana "But they're divided at the moment,"

* * *

 **Now**

 **New York City, Times Square**

Peter Parker Spider-man is web swinging close to the meteor impact that Tony had mentioned and he stood on top of the roof top as he sees people are fleeing, well that is understandable and he watched as a large person come out of the debris as lighting came out of its finger tips. _Oh crap_ thought Parker _Tony is not going to like this_

"Um guys," said Parker "I think you better get here right now,"

" _Why what is happening_?," asked Tony over the comm.

"You know that overgrown toaster you created," said Parker "That Ultron guy is back,"

" _Hold him off_ ," said Tony " _We are on our way_ ,"

"Hold him off he says," muttered Parker "Oh joy the rookie Avenger gets to do something stupid, just my luck. Oh well time to play hero,"

Spider-man web swings off the building and heads right towards Ultron, in thinking he got the drop of him, but Ultron sees this and raised his hand as pink slime came out of his hand as it spews all over Spider-man as he is sent flying at one of the billboards, he crashed hard feet first as pink slime is all over him. Parker felt something is wrong, but what? It's just pink ooze that came out of Ultron's hand

"Hmmm! You must be a rookie Avenger," said Ultron "Or some idiot to attack me, it won't matter for much longer,"

* * *

 **To be continued**


	3. Things are strange

**Ghost of Ultron**

Chapter: 3

 **Things are strange**

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Time Square**

Spider-Man was just sprayed by Ultron in a form of some pink goop that is all over him, he can barely see Ultron slowly walking towards him and then Spider-man shoots his web shooters as streams of webs were coming towards the machine, however it pass right through him. To his surprise and in the background he can hear the words menace as he knows it is the voice of Jameson running is mouth of the view screen how Spider-man is menace.

"Shut-up" yelled Spider-man "I am not a menace you asshole,"

The pink goop is reacting to Spider-man's anger as it is fully covering his body and then goes into his mouth in which the pink goop is inside him as Spider-man is gasping in pain until the pink goop bursts out of his chest in a form of ghost spiders floating all about and scaring people as they flee for their lives and Spider-man lays dead on the ground bleeding from the chest.

"Well so much for him," said Ultron "Time to let spirits of the dead come forth."

Ultron does a magical chant in a way using the knowledge of Vigo who he has merged with to open up a portal to the netherworld in the heart of New York City or least he was until loud echoing words are heard in the background that drew his attention to someone else.

"Eye of Aggemotto Defend," said the man

A stream of energy strikes upon Ultron as he is knocked back only momentarily and regains his footing as he spots a man in strange clothing and a cap. Ultron has no idea who it is, but he did mention eye of aggemotto and according to the memories of Gozer, along with Vigo this must be the sorcerer supreme of Earth, but not the ancient one.

"Well the infamous Sorcerer supreme," said Ultron "Not the ancient one, how disappointing"

"You will not harm this realm," said Dr. Strange "I will defend it to my last breath."

Ultron opened his mouth as a stream of energy fired right at Strange was his shield barely holds against the machine and then he felt rumbling on the ground as his instincts told him to move and so he did in the knick of time as a geyser of pink ooze spews out from the ground and sprays all around as Strange kept his shield up as Ultron hovers in the air and heading towards strange.

"Tell me what do you choose," said Ultron

"Choose," said Strange "I choose to destroy you,"

"Choose so the traveler may come," said Ultron "Oh…wait never mind I thank someone for choosing,"

"What?" said Strange "That makes no sense unless….."

A large shadow looms over Dr. Strange as he looked up and something large lands on top of him as he put up his shield, but the momentum was too great as Strange is sent down from the street to the subway below as tons of debris falls on top of him. Then as strange is about to use his magic to dig himself out as white large foot stomps on him.

* * *

 **Ghostbusters headquarters**

 **Salem Massachusetts**

"Am I having a strange feeling," said Peter "Or did Ray lose it again,"

"Hey," said Ray "It wasn't me I swear,"

"This is bad, very bad," said Egon "According to these satellite readings this Ultron has a supernatural level of a class 13 according to the legion files,"

"There was only one time a class 13 level showed up and it was a creature known as Mee-krah," said Dana "A ghost that eats ghosts and this was during the 95 Halloween in Chicago, long story short it was Walter Peck who at the time was the head of the EPA who decided to create a ghost capture unit in Chicago to

attract ghosts,"

AN: The creature of Mee-Krah was seen in an episode of the Ghost Busters cartoon series.

"It worked to well," said Luis "However it brought the attention of Mee-krah, let's say it was a bitch to take that thing down."

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Times Square**

Ultron has brought forth the Stay puffed marshmallow man and Ultron hovers there in taking care of two heroes of Spider-man and the sorcerer, where to go next and ah his old stomping grounds where he was first came to life. Stark Tower and Ultron wondered if Tony is home. Ultron pointed towards the tower as the marshmallow man obeyed and walked slowly towards Stark Tower. While Ultron, is summoning the spirits of the dead to rise once again.

 **Other places in New York City**

In several graveyards ghosts and zombies started to rise in which to wreck havoc upon the neighborhoods. In the museum that once housed Vigo a rumbling in the ground started to occur and than a volcanic explosion happened as pink slime came out of it and spews everywhere. The walls are bleeding in many police stations around the city and out of the waters even the dead are coming like people and dinosaurs. Also the epic battle that took place on top the apartment building between the Ghost busters and Gozer as the doors swing open as swarms of terror dogs came out and is looking for their intended targets.

* * *

 **Stark Tower**

 **New York City**

Pepper Potts is hard a work in her office in the tower as Tony seemed to be busy with other matters as she is still mad at him and of course she didn't pay much attention to what is going on until there is a crash at the window and sees a person hovering there in which she had seen before in the files. The machine, known as Ultron, who started all the registration mess in the first place!

"Ultron," said Pepper "You were destroyed,"

"No, not entirely," said Ultron "Is Tony home, I like to say hello before I say goodbye,"

"He is not here," said Pepper "Now get out,"

The building started to shake as Pepper Potts ran to the window to see down below a large white creature climbing up the building and then looks back at Ultron as she is trembling from what she has heard this machine is dangerous.

"Then call him," said "Ultron "Because Tony and I have a few words, including his friends the Avengers,"

"No," said Pepper

"Have it your way," said Ultron

Ultron grabbed her by the throat and tosses her out of the building in which Ultron starts to trash the inside of the building in which Pepper is falling, but remember she has the watch Tony gave her just in case of an emergency. She activated it and the armor vault opened up as a purple armor flew out of the building and towards Pepper in a hurry and then she donned the armor and went back as she shot at Ultron as the blasts seem to pass right through him.

"Well it seems mommy dearest has joined the family," said Ultron "And here I thought Tony was coming to your rescue,"

"I improved," said Pepper "Now get out,"

Pepper used her uni-beam to fire at Ultron, but not at him, but at the floor as he falls down several floors and it wasn't long before he rises back up as he fired his eye beams as Pepper used her armors shields to deflect it, but a large white hand grabs her and throws her out of the building in which she is sent flying into another building.

 **On route to New York City**

"F.R.I. can you run that by me again," said Stark

"Spider-man Peter Parker's life signs are negative," said the A.I "Dr. Stephen Strange is buried under tons of rubble, Stark Tower is under attack by a giant white blob and Miss Potts donned the armor, but is injured by being thrown into the building,"

"Damn it," said Stark "We will be in NYC shortly, activate the iron legion hopefully it will slow down Ultron until we get there,"

 **Wakanda royal palace**

"So Ultron is back," said Rodgers

"Indeed, according to my sources he as powers that are considered magic," said Panther "Tony and his Avengers will be there shortly,"

"If they shall fall, we'll carry on the flight," said Rogers "So we need to move out now,"

"Agreed before the treat comes to Wakanda," said Panther "We move now."

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. Part 1: Who are you going to call?

**Ghost of Ultron**

Chapter: 4

 **Part 1: Who are you going to call?**

* * *

 **Stark Tower: New York City**

Ultron felt pretty confident with his newfound powers as it combines both machine, magic and supernatural abilities as he threw the one called Pepper Potts out of the building, now where are the other Avengers. Considering he killed the one they called Spider-man and as the fate of the supreme Sorcerer is unknown at the moment and supernatural creatures are running about the city, it won't be long before he takes over the world. He did wonder where Tony at is. This is where he lives and works.

He ordered his stay puffed marshmallow man to go attack the rest of the city, and his metallic hand glowed as the skies are getting dark in which blood started to rain down from the skies above New York City and followed by dead cats and dogs, but they are not living together. Ultron then flies up to the roof of the building as his memories recall from Vigo and Gozer that these Ghostbusters do work in this city as well and their headquarters is a fire house. Next stop is that location.

* * *

 **New York City, USA**

 **Firehouse: Old ghost busters Headquarters**

Ultron had flown from Stark Tower to this fire house as terror dogs have followed him as well and have possessed a few people also, this didn't look like the fire house from Vigo or Gozer's memory, and it looked like a regular fire house. It doesn't matter anyway as their ecto containment until will provide with a perfect army as he blasted down the doors and he sees firemen in their with an old fashioned fire truck.

"Now who are you going to call?" said Ultron "Oh well, just not you people…where are the ghost busters?

"W-we-we don't know," said the fire chief "They moved out,"

"Did they now," said Ultron "To bad for you,"

He raised his hands at lighting bolts shock them to a crisp and then sprays them with pink ooze in which they become skeleton men and run out to do their masters bidding and then Ultron goes down to the basement in which the ecto-containment unit must be there and however after carefully looking it appears to be not the case and echoing in the background as if his minions are under attack.

"Well my former Vision," said Ultron "You made dear old dad so proud,"

"I will destroy you like last time," said Vision

"Things have changed my vision," said Ultron "Now where is dear old dad,"

"You'll see him soon," said Vision

Then they engage in battle.

* * *

 **Stark Tower New York City**

Iron man and War Machine arrive at the tower to find it completely ruined, also they notice the skies are dark and things are running around they never have seen before including a giant marshmallow man trashing a few buildings, but where is Pepper as he had F.R.I.D.A.Y run a few scans for her and then they found her under a pile of debris in a nearby building as they quickly go over there.

"Pepper are you alright," said Tony

"Oh so now, you care," said Pepper "It was Ultron and he is looking for you,"

"Uh….this is a nice tender moment," said WM "But someone has to handle that white blob,"

"Go handle it," said Tony "Ultron is mine, how is the suit Pepper"

"Beyond repair," said Pepper "According to the A.I"

"Hang tight, if Ultron wants me and Ultron will have me," said Stark "Friday, activate Bertha,"

" _Roger that boss_ ," said his A.I

War Machine flies off to battle the marshmallow man and Tony activates his Bertha armor that is similar to the hulkbuster armor

* * *

 **Outside of the firehouse**

"How disappointing," mused Ultron

Ultron tosses Visions head over his shoulder as it bounces down the street as the rest of the headless body is damaged and then his metallic lips smiled as his daddy arrived Tony Stark in some sort of black armor that looks like a hulkbuster armor.

"About time," said Ultron "Where are the rest of your club,"

"You got me instead," said Stark

"Works for me," said Ultron

Iron man fired his repulsers as Ultron fired his beams as his beams passed through Iron Man's repulsers in which it slammed into IM's armor that knocked him into a couple of buildings and using his thrusters to regain his footing, IM fired all his weapons at Ultron in a barrage of weapons fire in which the sonic boom and impact of the explosions can be heard all around. With the smoke and dust had settled Ultron seemed to be unfazed to Tony's surprise.

"Oh crap," said Tony

"I believe the organic team is the shit is about to hit the fan," said Ultron "Now my minions would want a piece of you, I won't kill you yet. As I have something special for you,"

Dozens of supernatural creatures go on to attack Tony as it appears his suit can't seem to handle it at all.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in New York City**

War Machine is attacking this marshmallow man as the creature looked annoyed at the buzzing machine and tried to swat it with his large hand as War Machine kept on firing it's weapons at it and then the marshmallow man had much about enough of this annoyance, until finally it opened it's mouth as a it spews out ectoplasm upon War Machine in which it shorted out his systems and is sent flying into the Empire state building and then to the ground below. The marshmallow man goes back to destroying things.

 **Back at the battle**

"Do your worst," said Tony

His new armor was ripped apart by these creatures as he is strapped up by some form of pink goop and Ultron is walking towards him.

"As you wish," said Ultron "It will be very painful,"

As Ultron was about to torture him a projectile hits him in the face and Ultron is knocked back a little bit and sees the projectile going back to it's owner. He knows who had done that as he sees people standing on the roof top. Of course the Avengers are here.

"Mighty Avengers….assemble," said Rodgers

* * *

 **To be continued**


	5. Part: 2 Who are you going to call?

**Ghost of Ultron**

Chapter: 5

 **Part: 2 Who are you going to call?**

* * *

 **New York City, New York USA**

"Mighty Avengers assemble" said Rodgers

On top of the building looking down at Ultron is Steve Rodgers who goes by Nomad now as he is holding his new shield with the symbol of the Avengers along side he is Ant-man, Black Panther and Scarlet Witch as she grew angry in seeing the head of vision, as she used her powers to throw a propane tanker truck right at Ultron and then a shot is heard as the bullet strikes upon the tanker truck as it explodes in front of Ultron as black widow took the shot from the distance.

It is a raging inferno, but suddenly the flames were blown away as Ultron stands there unfazed, then also couple of arrows was shot from out of nowhere as Ultron caught them in his hand and the arrows exploded as Hawkeye is in sniping position. Ultron is still unfazed by the explosion and grinned as this might be very fun, all his enemies in one place…..maybe for the ghost busters, but that will soon be taken care of.

Ultron felt being hit in the face by some invisible force and Black panther used his claws to strike at Ultron only to discover his claws go right through him, while they kept Ultron busy Steve Rogers went to go save Tony as their eyes narrowed at one another in which they do have unfinished business. Both of them didn't know they could put it aside.

"Let the mighty Avengers handle this," said Rogers

"No way," said Stark "I will handle this and after I take out Ultron, we have a score to settle."

"Get your head out of your ass Tony," said Rogers "You didn't do a good job in stopping him,"

"Yeah just watch me," said Tony "He's my creation, my fault, my responsibility…..he killed Spider-man,"

"Then he is a good solider," said Rogers "Life goes on,"

"To hell with you," said Tony "You knew about my parents, for that I will never forgive you,"

They kept on arguing as a great battle is going on in the background as Wanda used her powers only to be attacked by Ultron using his new found abilities, to engulf her in pink slime and also zombies attacked Hawkeye and Black Widow who are overwhelmed by the zombies, but fought back and Ant-man got slapped by Ultron in which he turned big for a moment as he landed his foot upon the machine only to fight it caught by Ultron and Black Panther tried his best to cause damage.

He had enough as a supernatural wave energy blasted them back in which the energy knocked them out cold, Tony and Steve kept on arguing and arguing as Ultron is amused by this spat between the both of them. It would appear according to what they are saying some sort of civil war happened when he was gone, Ultron wanted the Avengers divided or disassembled, but this is perfect.

"You two sound like an old married couple," said Ultron "But your teammates are down,"

"What?" coursed the both of them

Using his supernatural powers as he engulfed them in pink ooze as Tony and Steve are swallowed by pink ooze in which they are trapped and unable to get out, he'll keep them alive so he can torture some more…..but then a police like siren is heard in the background as two vehicle have come followed by two air vehicle as that fired proton weapons at him as Ultron felt pain for a moment and put up his shields…..the vehicles then stopped as for people stepped out of the car, followed by a woman that Vigo recognized.

"Well the Calvary as arrived," said Ultron "You haven't aged a bit since the 80's…..well maybe you Dana Barret,"

"Hey laser lips," said Peter "Your momma was a snow blower,"

"I find that hard to believe," said Egon "Considering the scans show he is now a combination of machine and supernatural,"

"Well what are we waiting for let's send his metal ass to the stone age," said Wintson

"I don't know he's an ugly looking machine," said Ray "Let's heat them up guys,"

"Fire," ordered Dana

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another dimension**

 **New York City, New York Manhattan high rise**

A crowd of people is below the building as they are witnessing something of biblical proportions and as a large marshmallow like creature is heading towards the building as it stepped on the church and is climbing the building like king kong, four women duck for cover for a moment as they are formulating a plan

"I have a radical idea. The door swings both ways, we could reverse the particle flow through the gate." Said Gilbert

"How?" asked Yates

"She hesitates and Gilbert said "We'll cross the streams"

'Scuse me ?" said Holtzmann "You said crossing the streams was bad!"

"Cross the streams..." said Tolan "Damn I don't know this science shit, but You're gonna endanger us, you're gonna endanger our client - the nice guy, who paid us in advance, before he became a dog..."

"Hey don't look at me you had sex with him," said Holtzmann who glared at Gilbert

"Uh….right, Not necessarily." said Gilbert "There's definitely a VERY SLIM chance we'll survive."

All of them pause while they consider this as the monster marshmallow man still climbs the building

Tolan slaps Gilbert "I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it! LET'S DO IT!"

All four women head to the open gate that brought Gozer here as the terror dogs still are there, they activated their weapons and fired right at the gate then slowly their streams crossed one another to form one powerful blast of photonic energy an explosion occurred that engulfed everything in a bright light.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	6. Part: 3 Who are you going to call?

**Ghost of Ultron**

Chapter: 6

 **Part: 3 Who are you going to call?**

* * *

 **Manhattan high rise, New York City New York**

The four females work up after the explosion occurred and try to get their bearings straight, as they are in a familiar place. Did they win or did they lose as they look around for a moment and discovered by looking at the city it seems they lost. They are unaware what is transpiring in another location involving Ultron defeating both Avengers teams and is now confronted by members of the International task force known as the Ghost Busters legion.

"I don't think we are in Kansas any more," said Tolan "Shit what happened?"

"Don't know, but the city is looking kind of cool," said Holtzmann "Despite all the weirdness,"

"Well that is just great, great idea," said Yates "What do we do now genius,"

"I….uh don't know," said Gilbert "But the PKE scanner is getting a large supernatural reading coming from the fire house,"

"That means…..oh crap the ecto-containment unit," said Yates "We better move,"

"I am not walking down no damn stairs, but bootie still hurts from climbing those stairs," said Tolan

"We'll use the elevator if the building has power," said Gilbert

"Hey look those flying objects are heading towards the location of the fire house and have our symbol," said Holtzman

All of them nodded and headed out as they went downwards in which they noticed everything seemed to be clean and the building has power despite the building being trashed and they took the elevator, Gilbert noticed her lover Dana's apartment, but moved on as they took the elevator down to the ground floor and discovered their car is gone.

"Aw man," said Tolan "We got jacked, the car is gone,"

"The fire house isn't far," said Gilbert "So were walking,"

All four of them nodded as they jogged and jogged, but along the way blasted several supernatural creatures that got in their way as they know this town has gone crazy with the arrival of Gozer and the increased activity of ghosts that made them a lot of money and enemies along the way. As they finally got to where the fire house is the scene looked like a complete mess and also they couldn't believe their eyes, they thought the supernatural was weird, but this is nuts.

* * *

 **At the battle site**

"Look its Ultron from the movie Avengers: Age of Ultron" said Holtzmann

"Thats impossible," said Yates "Ultron is a cartoon, comic and movie character from Marvel,"

AN: Think of it as the 2016 Ghostbusters is the real world and MCU is purely movies to them.

"I have a theory that crossing the streams did work," said Gilbert "As the explosion threw us to another dimension…..meaning we are in the MCU universe,"

"Uh-oh I think I'm gonna hurl," said Tolan "Wait…..those five people are ghost busters too, my uncle was a ghost buster,"

"That jerk Heiss is a ghost buster," said Holtzman "Oh my god Dr. Rebecca Gorin was a ghost buster….cool,"

"I don't know who the other guys are," said Yates "Besides being a cab driver and bust statue is college, lets see what they can do."

"Fire" said Dana

The unmanned anti-ghost drones along with the Ghost Busters fired their proton weapons at Ultron as his shield held up in which he fired back at the ghost busters, not the four females who are watching in which the ghost busters dodged their Ultron's attacks and kept on firing as his shields is still holding, then Dana threw a anti-slime grenade at Ultron at his feet and it exploded, engulfing him in blue like anti-slime.

Ultron was not amused and broke out of it as he flew right towards Dana as the memories of Vigo in how he damaged her eye in their last encounter as Dana and she moved out of the way as the other ghost busters fired back at Ultron in a combined stream and Ultron countered with a stream of energy of his own in which he knows what they are doing, crossing the streams.

"How are we going to stop Ultron," said Tolan "Not like we have anything can destroy him for good,"

"The combined energy of crossing the streams is very bad and Ultron seems to be doing the same as well," said Gilbert "If it is not stopped it would cause a thermo nuclear explosion that would destroy the East Coast,"

"So we need to contain the energy, but destroy Ultron at the same time," said Yates "But how…."

"Wait I almost forgot….I still got it," said Holtzman "Uh the photon cannon shell,"

"What?" shouted Yates "We could have used that besides crossing the streams,"

"There wasn't time," said Holtzman

"Never mind that now," said Tolan "Ok geniuses let's do our thing,"

"Let's lock and load people," said Gilbert

They walk out from where they were hiding and watching the battle as the male ghost busters plus Dana are in a stalemate against Ultron in which they know they can't do this much longer or risk destroying the East Coast. The female ghost busters combined their weapons into the photon pulse cannon and Holtzman put in the photon shell into the cannon.

"Hey Ultron," said Gilbert "Say merry Christmas bitch."

"What?" said Ultron

His metallic eyes widen as a shell is fired from a strange weapon from four women dressed in the Ghostbusters uniform and slammed upon impact causing an explosion.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	7. Just saving the day

**Ghost of Ultron**

Chapter: 7

 **Just saving the day**

"Hey Ultron," said Gilbert "Say Merry Christmas bitch

"What?" said Ultron

 **KABOOM**

The point of impact of the explosion shorted out the crossing the streams effect and the blast shot Ultron like a rocket off in the distance until landing somewhere in the heart of the city in a colossal impact of a secondary explosion. With the Avengers down and out cold, Tony and Steve freed themselves from the pink good as they sees the Ghost busters who helped them a couple of years back, only this time four women helped out as well who looked like Ghost busters.

"Just saving the day people," said Tolan "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass,"

"That is the same thing I said back at the hotel," said Peter "Dana you know these women,"

"Dana, you're not Dana Barret," said Gilbert "Dana is a man,"

"Last time I checked I am a woman," said Dana "Dana Barret Fury director of the Ghost Buster Legion, this is Peter, Egon, Winston and Ray"

"Man Chris Evens is hot," said Tolan "The things I would do to him, would make him never want to come out of bed, oh by the way the Gilbret had sex with Dana before he became a dog,"

"Will you shut up," said Gilbert "Yes he growled and snarled, and levitated several feet into the air and-"

"I know the feeling," said Peter "Don't need the details, so you guys are ghost busters,"

"Yup that is us and we were battling gozer," said Yates "And then we crossed the streams and the explosion occurred-"

"And you found yourself here; impressive as the same thing happened to us," said Egon "I need to study your brain tissue later,"

Cross-dimension travel," said Ray "Now that is cool, and worth studying,"

"I'll pass, are the Avengers going to be ok" said Holtzman

"We will get them to a hospital soon," said Dana "I think Ultron landed in Central Park,"

"Hey Uncle what's up," said Tolan

"Sorry I don't know you," said Winston "And I certainly don't have niece,"

"Ultron is still out there," said Rodgers "We need to put him down for good,"

"I'll do it myself Steve I don't need your help," said Tony

"Not this again," said Rodgers "Tony listen to reason, we need to do this."

"No I will never trust you again" said Tony I should arrest you right now,"

Tolan looked annoyed and slapped them both in the faces really hard.

"Damn you two sound like bitches," said Tolan "It doesn't matter what happened in the past, it matters now. I may not know much…..but I will say this united we stand, divided we fall….remember that."

"Come let's find out what happened to Ultron," said Dana

 **Central Park, New York City**

Climbing out of the hole of the impact crater is Ulton who looked damaged beyond repair and as he reaches the top the Ghost busters are there as their weapons are primed and ready, along with them is Steve Rogers and Tony Stark who wordlessly came with them in which they didn't even speak to one another as the words from Tolan is in their minds _United we stand, divided we fall_

Tony blasted a hole in the chest of Ultron and Steve severed the head of Ultron with his shield as both Ghost busters team used their weapons to tear apart Ultron as his metallic body was destroyed in which three ghosts appeared Ultron, Vigo and Gozer as the traps are used to trap them in the traps, soon they will be taken to the ecto-containment unit in Salem Mass.

While the Ghost busters congratulated one another as Tony and Steve looked at one other, then walking away without a word as what had transpired weighed on their minds, guess the woman was right the Avengers are deeply divided, can they be united once again. It is anybody's guess.

 **Ghost buster legion headquarters, Salem Massachusetts**

It was later that the female Ghost busters went to Ghost Busters legion HQ as they know they are stuck in this dimension and do all they can to help out fight Ghosts and the supernatural in which Dr. Strange appeared in asking for advice considering his a rookie Sorcerer supreme.

 **New Avengers headquarters, Upstate New York**

James Rhodes was annoyed at Tony considering he had to battle a large marshmallow man, while he had to battle Ultron. Tony Stark stared out the window and looked up in the sky as he sighed a bit in knowing things have changed and wanted to do good like his father, how can it all go wrong and is formulating plans to do even better as we went to check on the condition of Vision as he is being repaired, along with funeral arraignments for Spider-man

 **Wakanda Embassy, New York City**

Black Panther and the Might Avengers were properly healed as they will be staying in the embassy for a few days before heading back to Wakanda, while Steve Rodgers is on the roof of the building in which he too is pondering on a deeply divided Avengers and is coming up ways to fix it, perhaps in time in can be fixed, but for now that won't change and he went back to check on his friends

 **The End**


End file.
